This invention relates to a gun sight and particularly, to a gun sight which employs an iron sight positioned above a telescopic sighting device such that the user may employ either sighting system as desired.
Generally, two different classes of sighting systems are available to firearm shooters: telescopic sights and so-called iron sights. Telescopic sights provide excellent accuracy over long ranges since they optically enlarge the target image. Most telescopic systems however, have limited utility in low ambient light conditions. Iron sights do not provide the accuracy of telescopic sighting systems over long ranges since they do not present an enlarged target image. These sights are, however, superior in low light conditions. Moreover, iron type sights generally permit faster aiming of the firearm which is particularly advantageous when shooting at targets which are close and moving.
In addition to the advantages of the various type of sights, different types of iron sights are available. For example, many sportsmen prefer so-called "peep" type sights while others prefer an open blade type iron sight. Furthermore, the accuracy of any sighting system is influenced by the rigidity of its connection to the associated firearm. Absent sufficient rigidity, sights become unreliable and must be frequently realigned. Sighting systems further must be provided means for alignment, windage and trajectory compensations. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a means by which the sight may be readjusted from one alignment to a second alignment and thereafter returned to the first alignment position. Such readjustment is necessary, for example, when different types of projectiles or loads are used, or when shooting at various ranges from the target. Due to the distinct advantages of each type of sighting system, many sportsmen prefer to have a convertible or dual sighting system which includes both telescopic and iron sighting elements. Typically, such dual sighting systems employ a telescopic sight mount which features an aperture between the telescopic gun sight and the firearm receiver, which includes iron sighting elements. Such systems, however, require a specially designed telescopic sight mount and also requires that the telescopic sight be mounted high above the firearm receiver, thus making the gun somewhat more bulky than otherwise necessary and, in some instances, interfering with proper alignment of the gun with respect to the shooter.
In another type of dual sighting system, an iron sight is provided which is located above the telescopic sight. Such systems are generally described by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,579 issued to C. R. Darrah on Dec. 14, 1971; 2,054,090 issued to M. M. Marple on Sept. 15, 1936; and Des. 253,545 issued to M. G. Chestnut on Oct. 27, 1979. The structures described by these references, however, have numerous shortcomings including lack of mount rigidity and sighting element interchangeability, high cost and limited or nonexistent alignment adjustment capability. None of these references teach or suggest the numerous benefits and advantages of the gun sight according to this invention.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved combination telescopic and iron sighting system featuring an iron sight mounted above a telescopic sight. It is another aspect of this invention to provide an iron sight usable in connection with existing telescopic sight mounting components thereby improving mount rigidity and reducing costs. It is still another aspect of this invention to provide a dual telescopic and iron sighting system which provides iron sights which are adjustable over a wide range for alignment windage and trajectory correction, and which further provides interchangeability of sighting elements. It is yet an additional aspect of this invention to provide an iron sighting system having elements which may be set to a predetermined alignment position.
The above principal aspects of this invention are provided by employing modified front and rear telescipic sight top mounting rings which receive front and rear iron sighting elements. These elements are provided with adjustment means for alignment, windage and trajectory compensation.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will becone apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates upon a reading of the described preferred embodiments of this invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.